


Angels & Hunters ||Bienvenido a la Cacería||

by Kero_O5



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kero_O5/pseuds/Kero_O5
Summary: — I think Dad wants us to pick up where he left off. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. We have to continue that legacy.—➷ ➸ ➹— It's a race. It's in his blood, the blood of his father, the blood of his family.—➷ ➸ ➹— I'm Stiles! Stiles Winchester. —
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Stiles Winchester/Jack Kline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fics, es de mi autoría. Y propia lo estoy subiendo en Wattpad, en mi idioma original que es el español. Pero aquí lo subire en ambos idiomas.
> 
> This fic is my responsibility. And I'm going up own Wattpad, in my original language is Spanish. But here I'll upload it in both languages.

Exhaló un largo suspiro mientras observaba su tarjeta de la biblioteca, antes de guardarla en la caja de golpes y luego enterrarla en el cruce del camino pedregoso. Miro de reojo, dejando escapar un jadeo casi ahogado. Sabía que era la cosa más estúpida que podía hacer, y también causaría más dolor que alegría, pero no podría estar en paz contigo mismo si no agotaras tu última alternativa. 

\- "Parece hacer tratos en la encrucijada, es una cosa de familia. - No reconocí la voz, y no era necesario. Él la había convocado, y sabía lo que aparecería. Pero tal vez. - Solo que quizás, se esperaba que fuera más valiente en ese momento.— "Tenía que conocer al último de ustedes. Mieczyslaw Winchester. Sonrió cruelmente mientras se balanceaba hacia el adolescente. "Lo pronuncias bien, ¿no? -

\- “¡Mejor de lo que mi padre lo ha hecho en toda mi vida! —Y nuevamente su lengua sarcástica actuando ante su cerebro intelectual—.

\- "¡Oh, no tienes los hermosos ojos verdes que tus hermanos! ¡Pero eso no significa que no seas guapo! -

\- “¡Si son los genes, o hay algo en el agua! - El demonio sonrió ruidosamente mientras pasaba el dedo por sus hombros rectos y marcaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. ¡Quizás nos hicieron con mucho entusiasmo! Lamento que nuestros padres no están aquí para interrogarlos. ¿Le importaría ir directamente a nuestro negocio? Me encantaría quedarme y charlar, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. -

\- “¡Tan entretenida que fue nuestra charla! - Negó levemente, mientras sonreía cruelmente. No era raro ver un Winchester en el cruce de caminos, pero era casi divertido ver la expresión de los más jóvenes de estos. -

— “¡Quiero que liberes y salves a mis hermanos!” — El demonio agitó la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada cruel, casi como si quisiera jugar con él y su petición. — "Sabes que si no lo haces, te voy a poner una bala Colt en medio de la cabeza, ¿no? O mejor aún; una bala tallada con la Trampa del Diablo y caer en tantos pedazos que te parecerá un rompecabezas. —

\- "¡Mieczyslaw! Estábamos teniendo una linda conversación, ¿por qué deberías recurrir a la violencia?" - El tono suave, casi tentativo le provocó algunas náuseas y el deseo de matarla ahora mismo. Pero se contuvo tan pronto como el cuerpo bajó las manos sobre sus hombros.— "¡Será bueno ver a otra alma de Winchester ardiendo en el infierno, aunque sea por un tiempo! - Niego con la cabeza como si buscara algo en sus ojos, antes de que ensanche su sonrisa.— ¡Solo tienes seis meses! Sé que es menos del tiempo que le dimos a Dean, ¡pero ustedes son esquivos! Murmuró en un tono sedoso en sus labios antes de sellar el trato con un beso. -


	2. The Curious Case of Mieczyslaw Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — They can't help me. No more, there's no way to do it. — 
> 
> — Excuse me? — He lay his head like he didn't hear it, he was definitely just like John with that. — speak clearly! God. Stiles we've been through a lot, and honestly for us there are no impossible! — 
> 
> — Well it is for me right now Dean!! — I screamed in the face of his older brother, trying to deploy at his full height, but he was still almost a head and he was lower than Dean. He felt a lump in his throat and a weight in his stomach. — They can no longer help me because it's honestly too late, and even if I'd talked before there wouldn't be a solution either! — 

> _☾ • ☽Carlsbad ⁂ San Diego ⁂California☾ • ☽_
> 
> ~~_☾ • ☽11 años antes☾ • ☽_ ~~

\- ¡Stiles, solo voy a repetirlo esta vez! Si no junta sus juguetes antes de acostarse, los arrojaré todos a la caja y luego al camión de caridad.  \-  Escuchó a su pequeño agacharse junto al sonido de los plásticos chocando entre sí en la habitación contigua.  \-  ¡Lo siento Bobby! Continuó pegándose el teléfono a la oreja.  \-  Realmente necesito este favor.  -

\-  ¡Sabes que no tengo ningún problema en cuidarlo! Es más, disfrutamos de la compañía del otro, pero ... si sabes que John vendrá con los chicos, ¿verdad? Y todavía no saben de él.  -

Él  fue  beshested  .  Pero  usted  también  sabe  que  no me  haga  esto  si  que  no era  debido a  que es  urgente  !  Que  es  muy  independiente  de  una  de seis años de edad  ,  pero  no  lo suficiente  para  salir de  él  a solas  en  la  casa  . 

\- ¡  Está bien, está bien! También creo que es bueno que los chicos finalmente sepan de él. Además, lejos de molestarte, creo que te gustaría tener un hermano menor. Pero ... ¡ahora dime! ¿Qué tan difícil es esta cacería? -   


\-  Bueno ... ¡Yo lo llamo el más difícil! Murmuró asomándose por la puerta, confirmando que su hijo estaba distraído en orden.  -

Nunca antes me había enfrentado a algo así, pero ... ¡es hora de afrontarlo!  \-  ~~_⁂_ ~~ ~~~~

\- Stiles, cariño. Mira, mira a mami. ¡Necesito que me escuches! ¿Recuerdas lo que mamá te dijo que debías hacer en caso de emergencia? Ava cuestionó mientras trataba de acomodar rápidamente y atar y detener las zapatillas rojas a los pequeños pies descalzos de Stiles. - 

\- Toma mi mochila y mi bolso, luego corre con la Sra. Walsh, y dile que debería ir con él, tío Bobby, después de que ella me dio un sobre y una pequeña caja que tú le diste antes. Murmuró torpemente y casi atropella al pequeño mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos tratando de quitarles el sueño. - 

\- ¡Está bien, ese es mi chico! En casa del tío Bobby, seguro que verás a tu papá y conocerás a tus hermanos. ¡Yo me encargaré de llamarlo! Murmuró lanzando un pequeño lloriqueo mirando fuera de la habitación. - ¡Bebé! Bebé, recuerda que mami te quiere mucho, mami siempre te ha querido, ¿de acuerdo? - 

  
_~~ ௹ ~~ _

Los  gruñidos  y  gritos  habían  llenado  el  lugar,  la  sangre  había  pintado  las  paredes  y  el  piso  cerca  del  escalador  .  Nada  dejó de  sonar  en  sus  oídos  ,  ni  la proyección de  sí mismo  en  su  cabeza mientras  corría  las  dos  calles  que  separaban  de él  desde  su  casa  ,  a  la señora  Walsh .  Su  padre  siempre  dijo  lo  que  él  debe  ser  valiente  y  ayuda  proteger a  su  madre  ,  que  ahora  yacía en  el  pie  de  la  destrozada  escalera  ,  para  algo  que  podría  no  ver  ,  a pesar de  que él  podía  oír  el  ladrido  y  gruñidos  no  era  ningún visibles  fuerza  allí  . 

No era como cuando la acompañé a Texas y ella había cazado a esa extraña criatura que parecía una mujer, antes de que su rostro se deformara y su piel se teñiera de púrpura con grandes colmillos y garras, que solía lastimar el brazo de Ava, antes que Ava. le disparó en la cabeza. No, eso era otra cosa, algo maligno, y olía muy feo, casi como los huevos podridos que la abuela Josie tiraba en sus visitas al campo y la ayudaba a limpiar los establos y corrales.  -

\- ¡  Sra. Walsh, Sra. Walsh!  \-  Gritó en la puerta de color crema, tallada con varios dibujos raros. La mujer pronto apareció con un cuchillo grabado en la mano, mirando hacia los lados antes de ser abrazada con fuerza por el pequeño.  \-  ¡Mamá! Algo atacó a mi mamá.  -

\- La  Sra. Walsh era una cazadora jubilada; o eso había dicho su madre. Pero mantuvo las viejas formas, lo hizo posible antes de arrojar un poco de agua de su botella especial. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio limpio, luego tomó su bolso y lo dejó en el piso plano del sofá.  \-  No te preocupes, Mieczyslaw, tranquilo. Debemos hacer lo que ella ordena.  \-  Dijo la mujer de cabello gris mientras lo dejaba sentado en el sofá, él solo temblaba antes de sentir la picazón en sus ojos, le quemaban y sus ojos estaban nublados, le dolía el pecho, solo amaba a su madre.  - ¡Ahora, Mieczyslaw! Por favor, no llores, sabes que a tu madre no le agradas. - Regresó con una pequeña bolsa de color oscuro y un libro empapado de negro, que él no pudo identificar bien, antes de meterlo dentro de su bolso más grande, antes de entregarle el bolso en sus manos.  \-  La carta debe ser entregada a tu padre, todo lo demás está en ese viejo diario; todo en él es para ti.  -

~~ ♖♖♖ ~~

Él  había  pensado que  la señora Walsh  podría  tomar  lo  que  el centro de  Sioux Falls,  pero  al parecer,  que  no estaba  en  su  de la madre  órdenes  .  La señora Walsh  tomó  él  por  el  lado  de  la  de autobuses  puerta  que  le  llevará  él  a  Sioux Falls, y  desde  allí  se  tenía  que  seguir  el  camino  en  otro  transporte  .  los sol  todavía  no  aparecen, y él  no  se siente  cansado  ,  o  hambre  , él  simplemente  se sintió  un  poco de  pecho  dolor  . 

  
Yo no puedo decir cuando  se cayó dormido , o cuando el  autobús se había  establecido a cabo en su viaje , o incluso cuando alguien se sentó junto a él . Para su suerte ella era una anciana mujer , quien recordó a la abuela también lo suficientemente , que despertó él  hasta poco antes de llegar, Justo  como se sirvieron del  continental desayuno y compartieron su de sus  cookies. 

Stiles  se sentía  incómodo  , más  porque  su  padre  siempre  dijo  que  debe  ser  cuidado  con  los extraños  , ya  que  podrían  no  ser humano.  Pero  ella  era  muy  agradable  y  amable  , me  ayudó a  él  hacia abajo  , mientras que  la celebración de  su  mano  alegando  que  él  era  demasiado  pequeña  para  tal  un  ocupado  lugar  en su  propia  ,  se  ofreció  a  acompañar a  él  a  tomar  un taxi. 

\-  ¡Stiles!  \-  Reconoció esa voz.  \- ¡  Stiles chico por aquí!  \-  Nuevamente, levanto la mirada poniéndome de puntillas en sus pies buscando al dueño de la voz, hasta que lo encuentra lanzándole una sonrisa, levantando su manita en forma de saludo.  \- ¡  Stiles ..!  -

* * *

_~~₪ Lago Ouachita ₪ Arkansas ₪ Actualidad ₪~~_

\-  ¡Stiles!  \-  En cambio, saltó cuando el rostro de Dean estuvo cerca del suyo, llevando dramáticamente una mano a su pecho, forzando a su corazón a latir a un ritmo que no parecía querer romper su caja de pecho. Agradece que Dean parece esperar que termine su acto de tonterías antes de que vuelvas a hablar.  \-  ¿Nos dirás qué diablos te pasa o tenemos que llamar a Cass para meterte en la cabeza? ¡Y ni siquiera mires a Sam porque no te salvará esta vez!  -

\- ¡  No tengo idea de que me estás hablando!  \-  Bueno, hubo los últimos seis meses para escapar del interrogatorio tanto de sus hermanos como de Bobby, pero sabía que ya no podría soportar tantas tonterías. No es como si estuviera huyendo, y Dean no rastrearía su teléfono, y luego encontraría su cuerpo frío y maltratado en algún rincón oscuro donde se escondería.  \-  Solo ... ¿me asustará?  -

\-  ¿Te asusta? ¿Usted?  \-  Dean ríe sin gracia, mientras cruza los brazos contra su pecho.  \- ¡  No tienes miedo! Lo hiciste cuando tenías doce, pero ahora solo eres Stiles. Estabas gritando y corriendo como si el propio Lucifer estuviera detrás de ti, de verdad, si no me dices qué diablos está pasando, no podemos ayudarte.  -

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras jugaba con la tapa y las hojas del libro cerradas, tratando de no romperme cuando lo decía, ciertamente Dean no lo dejaría levantarse. Porque ahora Dean. ¡Maldita sea, Dean estaba hablando como papá! Miro hacia arriba buscando la mirada de Sam, pero él tampoco parecía dispuesto a apoyarlo ahora, Sammy definitivamente estaba del lado de Dean en el papel de hermano mayor responsable. 

\-  No pueden ayudarme. No más, no hay forma de hacerlo.  -

\- ¿  Disculpe?  \-  Apoyó la cabeza como si no lo hubiera escuchado, definitivamente era como John con eso.  \- ¡  Habla claro!  Dios.  Stiles hemos pasado por mucho, y sinceramente para nosotros, ¡no hay imposibles!  -

\- ¡¡  Pues lo es para mí ahora mismo Dean !!  \-  grité en la cara de su hermano mayor, tratando de desplegarse en toda su altura, pero seguía siendo casi una cabeza y estaba más bajo que Dean. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y un peso en el estómago.  \-  Ya no pueden ayudarme porque sinceramente es demasiado tarde, ¡y aunque hubiera hablado antes tampoco habría una solución!  -

\-  ¡Espera!  \-  Brake Sam antes de que su hermano mayor gritara, bueno. Solía ser bueno para interponerse en el camino de los demás en una discusión. También era el que encontraba más fácil de soltar en algunos asuntos, Sam sabía cómo escuchar, pero a veces no le quitaba su modo de hermano mayor sobreprotector.  \- ¡  Te vas a calmar, los dos se van a calmar! Y vas a aclarar tranquilamente de qué diablos estás hablando.  -

\-  Le tomó unas cuantas respiraciones no volverse loco y soltar todo con una rabieta desordenada y arrebatadora como solía ser.  \- ¡No pueden ayudarme!  Porque vendí mi alma.  ¿Si?  En la encrucijada, y la razón por la que ningún demonio, o Cass le dijo, es porque era parte del trato que nadie sabía.  Sabía que intentarían cambiarlo y cancelarlo, así que también era parte de eso.  -

\-  Dean parece haber terminado de ver a Medusa, si no fuera porque está de pie, dudaría de que aún respira, Sam en cambio parece haberlo golpeado, su mandíbula se abre y se cierra como si las palabras quisieran salir y morir en su boca. hasta que lo consigue y parece casi doloroso hacerlo.  \-  ¿Cuánto te dieron?  \-  Es lo único que consigue gesticular, pero él mismo sabe que es algo difícil de digerir.  Tampoco es que pueda lidiar con eso.  -

\-  Seis meses.  \-  dice sin animarse a mirarlo a los ojos. Ninguno de ellos en realidad.  \-  Seis meses esta noche. En medio de la noche.  \-  Nada lo preparó para el enorme puñetazo en la cara, ciertamente lo derribo, y antes de que pudiera defenderse, Dean estaba sobre él lanzando más golpes.  -

Escuche a Sam gritar mientras intenta defenderse. Casi sin éxito hay más golpes que logra desviar de los que logra devolver. Querer pasar su pierna por debajo del pecho de Dean es un acto completamente fallido, antes de que Sam logre terminar de separarlos, poniéndose en el medio y tomando una pose defensiva ante Dean; piensa que es una suerte que no tenga la nariz rota, ni nada de eso. Pero su labio arde como el infierno y el sabor metálico de su sangre. 

\-  ¿Ya lo sacaste?  \-  Murmura al mismo tiempo que el limpiaparabrisas canta su boca con la manga de su camisa, mientras agradece mentalmente a Sam por ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, antes de darle su mejor Cara de Perra. Si ciertamente también está enojado, pero al menos no lo golpea.  \-  Si creo que deberías pensar en la carrera de un boxeador próximamente.  \-  Es más un acto reflejo que intencional, con sarcasmo saliendo de su boca.  \- ¡  Quizás yo también me lo merecía!  -

Dean parece romper con eso, porque eso es lo que lo impulsa a darle un gran abrazo. Sam pronto se une, y es entonces cuando él se derrumba y se deja llorar. No había lugar más seguro que en los brazos de sus hermanos, y ahora está siendo aplastado de una manera que le hace sentir que el Hellhound  no podría encontrarlo. O tal vez es la mentira que se dice a sí mismo para no pensar en su próxima muerte. Porque a pesar de que hizo ese tipo de sacrificio por amor, no está preparado para morir. Tal vez nunca lo llegaría a ser, debió haberse acostumbrado, era cazador desde niño, la muerte era más que natural, pero aún era un adolescente que apenas sabía más y su vida estaba por terminar.    


\-  ¡Lo solucionaremos! ¿Ya sabes? No dejaremos que te encuentren.  \-  dice Dean luego de unos minutos que parecen eternos, cuando se separan, le acaricia la mejilla, se seca algunas lágrimas, y Sam aún descansa el brazo sobre sus hombros.  \-  ¡No vamos a dejar que esos hijos de puta te encuentren!  -

\- ¡  Por el amor de Dios! Dean ... ¡Dean no hagas esto! Solo me quedan unas horas y no podemos hacer nada más que enfrentarlos. Y si soy útil arriba, me sacarán del infierno de alguna manera. ¿Si? No ... ¡Pero no quiero que hagan nada estúpido! Porque si alguna vez descubro que alguno de ustedes vendió su maldita alma para sacarme, juro que voy a tener un cuerpo como el infierno y voy a venir a patearles el puto trasero, malditos hijos de puta.  -

Eso podría romper la tensión. Se las arregla para relajarlos hasta el punto de hacerlos reír. Los tres sabían que lo necesitaban. Dean se separa antes de ir por una cerveza para ellos, no era su primera cerveza, pero aún así no dejaba de molestarlo por el primer trago. Sabía que era la forma de su hermano de relajarse antes de enviar a Sammy a buscar tanta información como pudiera, mientras llamaba a Castiel. 

* * *

~~_23: 45 ⱧØɄⱤ ₴ ₪_ ~~

Se  presionó  la  dirección  de la rueda  con firmeza  mientras se  veía  a través  del  retrovisor  espejo  ,  sabía  que  no se  persigue  es  ,  pero  se  sentía  como  que  había  sucedido  .  Él  era  también  asegurarse  de que  sus  hermanos  habían  dado cuenta de  que  se  había  escapado  , y  se  pueden  tras  él  . 

Él  no  le importa  . 

Not at  least until it was midnight .  By then ,  the dogs would have taken him back  by then . I  took a  detour to a  battered motel, and  it was almost twelve o'clock by the time I  walked into the room . He  took his mother's diary into his hands ,  re-read his farewell letter ,  broke his heart and at  the same time  made him feel stupid ,  took the same exit as  her .  But they had both done  it for something they loved more  than anything . 

I  sat on the floor squeezing his ears tightly ,  the growls now felt stronger ,  just like the claws on the wood ,  the fear ran through every part of his body .  The window went off, and  the door suddenly opened ,  it was the first time he  could see ellos  como  tales  , que  no  consiguen  salir  de  su  cabeza  cuando  su  madre  fue  asesinada  ,  aunque  ahora  se  parecía  a  escuchar  su  gritando  pidiendo  su  a  ejecutar.  Me  escapé  sin  mirar  hacia atrás,  pero  ahora  sus  piernas  parecen  insensibles  ,  sus  reglas de cabeza,  pero  su  cuerpo  es  insensible  . 

Pero  todo  parece  a  suceder  demasiado  rápido  ,  demasiado  , en  el  verdadero  mundo  ,  porque  eso es  cuando  se  siente  las  garras  rompen  su  piel,  que  rompen  su  cuerpo  en  busca  de  su  alma  .  Él  grita  ,  pero  hay  uno  parece  a  escuchar  ,  cierra  sus  ojos  ,  todo lo que  duele ,  Todo lo  quema  , y  se  parece  a  ser  su  tortura.

Todo  huele  a  azufre  y  está  sangrando  .  Él está  amordazada  , y  algo de  tirar de  sus  costillas  .  Yo  reivindico  el  nombre  de  sus  hermanos  ,  pero  hay  uno  parece  a  contestar  . 

Y  luego  he  sabido  . 

Es  ya  en  el infierno  . 

* * *

Ambos  Winchester  vinieron  abajo  desde  el  Impala en un  ápice  ,  seguido  por  Castiel corriendo  en  la  habitación  con  la  puerta  destrozada  .  Dean  no  decir  que  ,  pero  que  todavía  mantiene  la esperanza  de  encontrar  lo  vivo  .  Para  encontrar  lo  que se  atacó  , pero  que  se  podría  ahorrar  él  . 

El ángel guardó silencio  mientras veía a los hermanos desmoronarse . De ver la  humana rescate  descanso mientras acunaba a su pequeño hermano del cuerpo  en sus brazos limpieza de la sangre salpicaduras de  piel pálida, llorando  en el hueco de su cuello  mientras él gimió su nombre dolorosamente . Sam no se  veía muchomejor , si  Dean parecía como que simplemente arrancaron algo  fuera, Sam parecía como  que estaba siendo destruido . Castiel miró hacia  arriba, escuchando lo que estaba  sucediendo en el cielo , las órdenes que le dio su Padre . Pero , todavía , que podría no calmar los Winchester ' dolor  en el  tiempo. Pero Él como ángel de la  Señor fue a dar el mensaje .    


\- ¡  Dios dio la orden de sacarlo del infierno!  Se seleccionará un ángel y deberá formar su equipo para sacarlo.  Su muerte es solo temporal.  \-  Dean lo miro levemente con un brillo de esperanza, como si Stiles fuera a revivir en sus brazos, como Cristo.  \-  Pero hasta entonces su alma perecerá en el infierno.  -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small apology for the delay, although this chapter has been on my Wattpad account almost since July, I had a hard time translating it.
> 
> In my Wattpad account. Kero_05 is found until chapter three, with the fourth in process.  
> But in my native language Spanish.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry if I translated something badly.


End file.
